spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Chum Secret
The Chum Secret is segment (b) of episode forty two from SpongeBob SquarePants (The Roblox Series) from Season 2017. The synopsis is that SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs discovers the dark secrets of Plankton's chum. Characters * SpongeBob SquarePants * Squidward Tentacles (cameo) * Mr. Krabs * Sheldon J. Plankton * Karen Plankton (cameo) * Planktron (debut) Plot SpongeBob is at work tossing some garage at the Krusty Krab dumpster. He proceeds his way back inside to smell something very bad. SpongeBob figures that the smell was coming from the Chum Bucket and stated that it always smells bad Plankton soon arrives riding in a wheelbarrow with chum blocks and selling them for $1.99. He approaches SpongeBob and demands him to try a chum block. SpongeBob refuses to try Plankton's chum block, to the point where Plankton fires out a chum block from his ray gun. The blocks of chum lands in SpongeBob's mouth causing him to turn ill rather quickly. ''' '''SpongeBob rushes into the Krusty Krab and ends up throwing up all on the floor. Squidward and Mr. Krabs arrives and notice that SpongeBob had threw up on the floor and disgusted Squidward. SpongeBob tells them what had happen, leading up to Squidward taking the rest of the day off. SpongeBob cleans up the mess and tells Mr. Krabs that they should exposed the Chum Bucket to figure out the secrets behind Plankton's chum. Mr. Krabs agrees with SpongeBob's idea and plans to stay at the Krusty Krab until he has feedback back from SpongeBob. A few hours later, SpongeBob arrives at the Chum Bucket and finds Karen near a cash register and asks her have she seen Plankton. She replies that he's in his kitchen cooking chum and allows SpongeBob to enter the kitchen. SpongeBob arrives in Plankton's kitchen where Plankton is shocked to see SpongeBob here. SpongeBob then pulls off a gag that the Barg N Mart is selling cooking seasoning good for Plankton's chum, and this makes Plankton very excited and rushes out of his kitchen to get it. After pulling off the scheme, SpongeBob notices a strange door with a Do Not Enter Sign. He walkies-talkies Mr. Krabs about the situation and should arrive at the Chum Bucket by sundown. Mr. Krabs then takes a warp pipe from his office, as a quick transportation to get to the Chum Bucket quicker. He arrives at the kitchen and notices the door too. SpongeBob then enters the door to find something very shocking and Mr. Krabs followed in afterwards. Inside the door led them into Plankton's Chum Factory which appears to look like a slaughter room. SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs are very surprised about this room until Plankton arrived riding in a UFO. SpongeBob thought Plankton had run off to get the cooking seasoning that he tricked into getting, but Plankton made the statement that he was inside his factory the whole time. He then gives SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs the grand tour of how the chum is made. In basically slaughters them, grind them, and cook the organs and turns them into chum. This made SpongeBob furious and threaten to close down the Chum Bucket. Plankton wasn't too pleased about the news and hires his robotic guard, Planktron to destroy SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs. SpongeBob then pulls out a rocket launcher and launches a bullet, destroying the entire factory and including the Chum Bucket. SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs makes it out alive and Plankton is seen falling from the sky. He then makes the excuse that we will get revenge on them ending the episode with SpongeBob calling Plankton a weirdo. Music Modern Jazz Samba (Kevin MacLeod) Hello Blues Puppet Ganon- Spider Mode (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) Monkey's Spinning Monkey's (Kevin MacLeod) Gohan (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) Prologue (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) Saw Mill Thrill (Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze) Full Episode Category:Episodes Category:EB The Original Master Category:2017 Category:2017 Episodes